Follow the Hollow
by recchinon
Summary: Collection of One Shots and drabbles. Ichihime. -Until now, they still walked. He still had not looked back. She still had not given up.-
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: The Long Journey

prompt: Follow the leader

Disc: Mine? No.

..

..

He walked slowly.

She followed behind him.

He looked at the dark starry sky, thought about something. Hands in his pockets.

She looked at his back, wondered about what he was thinking at the moment. Hands clenched on her chest. She bit her lower lip, half wishing that he would turn around to look at her.

They continued walking.

He did not say anything.

She had not asked him anything.

They were walking slowly.

She was unsure about his feeling to her, neither was he. They were both unsure about their feeling, especially his. They were both just too stubborn, or stupid, to ask.

She had been walking behind him for how long? He did not know, he had just realized it for a while now. One thing he realized was that she had been following him--including watching and admiring his back--certainly longer than he knew. Lately, since he realized it, he had some weird feeling to stop walking only to say something to her. Unfortunately he had nothing to tell her, he had no courage to do that. He could always ask her to stop following her, but no, it was too cruel. He was not that cruel. Besides, it was not like he hated her following him.

Sometime, when he was too tired to walk, he would stop. She would stop too. She would stare at his back, wondering whether he was okay or not. Yes, she was just that kind of girl.

The other time, he would run, and she would still follow him--no matter how hard it was to catch up with him. She fell and bled, but she would get up and run after his back once again.

There were times where he would fall too, and she would help him to stand up. Without him even looked at her. She was just that kind.

Until now, they still walked.

He still had not looked back.

She still had not given up.

But sometime, now, she would feel tired and walked a little bit slower. And he would slow down his own pace too, let her to catch up with him.

He had not looked back, yet.

She would never give it up.

It would be a long journey after all...

..

..


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: "We need some practice…"**

**Prompt: Homemade Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: standard applied**

**.**

"…Th.. This is… err… mm This is… I mean… I…"

The girl with short jet black spiky hair frowned and shook her head. She crossed her hands on her chest. It had been one hour since they started their practice, well Orihime did it and she just watched it, but the auburn haired healer still could not say it properly.

"I don't understand, you two have been dating for three months now, how hard is it just to give him some homemade chocolate for a Valentine gift?!"

Orihime chewed her lower lip, her face were blushing beautifully, she knew that now Kurosaki Ichigo had been her boyfriend but that did not make it less embarrassing to just approach him and give him the chocolate she made. She wanted to say something while she gave him the chocolate but she was not good with words, not in front of him especially.

Tatsuki sighed, "Fiiiiine, let's start again! Pretend that I am Ichigo! You better not shaking too much, it'll make you harder to speak."

Orihime nodded. "Ok, I'll do my best!"

…

…

…

"Uh… this… this is… err I mean…"

A deep breath.

"Ok, once again." He looked at the bread in front of him with a determined look. He had put a lot of red bean paste and wasabi on the bread and he had had about 5 bites of it. Now his face was a mix of blue and red.

He bit.

He swallowed.

He growled.

He scowled.

He tried to smile.

"This.. is… g… good…"

The petite shinigami who sat in front of him shook her head. She rolled her violet eyes and pointed her index finger to him lazily.

"You look like you want to vomit."

"I DO want to vomit!" he growled.

"This.." she shook her head again, "..is impossible."

"I would try again!" he said after he drank a glass of water in front of him in one gulp, "Orihime would give me a homemade chocolate for me this Valentine… My first chocolate from her!"

The raven haired girl looked at her blushing friend amusedly.

"I do not want to look like I want to vomit after I eat her chocolate!"

Violet met amber.

She raised her eyebrows.

"You DO want to vomit, don't you?"

"Shut up!"

…

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: "Never GoodBye"**

**Prompt: memories**

**Disclaimer: standard applied**

_We walked and we ran._

_We fell and we bled._

_We laughed and we cried._

_We fought and we made up._

_We kissed and we hugged._

_...We did many things together._

I look at your face and you look at mine.

Your lips form a smile, but you eyes are not smiling.

You look funny, (if funny is the word) try to look happy when you are not.

Sometime I think love is weird.

_We walked and we ran._

_We fell and we bled._

_We laughed and we cried._

_We fought and we made up._

_We kissed and we hugged._

_We loved and we promised..._

...and then the feeling is gone.

"I am sorry..."

You say the word. Finally.

"It's okay."

I'm not Okay.

But I lie.

And you know I lie, but you let me.

We met and we walked away.

...You never say goodbye though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: "The Question"**

**Prompt: no answer  
**

**Disclaimer: standard applied**

"I think I love you."

He did not answer. She did not ask. That was not a question. That was a statement.

She loved him.

She loved him.

She loved him.

She loved him.

She loved him.

And she could not hide her feeling anymore.

So she said it.

"I will always love you."

Another statement.

He did not answer it. She did not need the answer. It was not a question.

The auburn haired healer and the orange haired protector stood in front of the ocean. Facing the sunset, surrounded by the comfortable silence. They did not ask, they did not need to answer. They just stood there side by side, listening to each other's heartbeats.

"I will never stop loving you."

She did not know why she said that.

He knew he did not need to answer that.

That was not a question.

"Me too."

This was not an answer.


End file.
